


The key to your heart

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: The kingdom Ohno lives in is at war with the Darkness and has to fight it with the help of his friends. Nino is a human and is left with a magical artefact without knowing what it is exactly. Is Ohno able to protect his lover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



> Notes: Mala wished for a story so that is my take on her wishes. Her wishes were: important key necklace, can destroy the world if it gets in the wrong hands, Ohno gives it to Nino as a present who doesn't know it's meaning

"Here for you," Ohno whispered and put something small into Nino's hand. He closed the little fingers around the object before Nino's curious gaze could observe it. But Nino was too focused on Ohno's eyes for that anyway.

Ohno looked so sad, and Nino didn't know why. He wanted to know, but he was too scared to ask at the same time.

Ohno had been eerily quiet since he had arrived this morning and even if the older tried hard not to show it Nino could feel how worried Ohno was. He would gaze into the distance to some unknown world for Nino whenever he was left on his own.

"What is it?"

"A present. My family has had it for ages. I want to give it to you to show you how much I love you. So that you will remember me when I can't visit you."

"What are you talking about? Will you leave?" Nino asked scared because of the look of pain in Ohno's eyes.

"Not on my will," Ohno began, and Nino felt himself shaking. Ohno tugged him close to his body, his hands cradling his head and tangling his fingers in Nino's soft hair. "There is a war coming to my realm. We have to fight, and I’m scared I can't visit or see you until it is over. I don't want them to know about you," he apologised, and Nino shook his head angrily.

He didn't want to accept those words. But Nino had promised to always trust into Ohno and what he decided so he could only agree after a while with deep sorrow.

His lips soon found Ohno's in a deep, scorching kiss. Ohno kissed back as fervently and pulled Nino even closer to his body. Nino felt teeth and then a hot tongue on his lips, in his mouth touching everything he could reach. Ohno's hand was possessive on his hips and Nino could feel his fingers digging deep into his skin, probably leaving marks.

But for once Nino welcomed the slight pain that came with that grip and Ohno's teeth on his skin. Nino wanted to feel Ohno fully and have as many marks on his body as possible. Luckily Ohno understood his wishes without Nino needing to say them out loud.

 

Later that night, when Ohno was long gone and had taken all the warmth with him, Nino turned in his bed and looked at the mirror on the far side of his room. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he observed his own marked body and Ohno's words of love came back to him.

Nino missed Ohno already too much to be true.

He turned again, and his hand splayed out on the empty cushion where Ohno's head should have been. He traced the faint dent it had left there when his eyes fell on a piece of paper.

The present, he remembered and sat up gingerly. His backside hurt a bit as did his hips and he winced before he settled down into a more comfortable position.

Nino unfolded the paper, and something small, shining fell into his lap. The paper itself was filled with swirled letters, and Nino needed a moment until he located his glasses. Putting them on Nino smoothed the wrinkles beginning to read the few words written on the paper.

 

>My beloved,  
I’m sorry that I have left you without adequately saying "Goodbye" but you were sleeping so peacefully, and I’m ashamed to confess that I don't have the strength to do as I must if I were to look into your eyes.  
Please take this token as my proof for how much I love you and as my promise to come back when this is over.  
Love, Satoshi<

 

The first tears started to burn his cheeks when his trembling fingers searched for the little object that fell earlier. He took it and felt the smooth, cold surface of a pendant. He brought the necklace more into the light to examine it. His sight was blurred because of his tears, but he could make out a delicately formed key in gold hidden inside a medallion filled with dried yellow and blue flowers. It was beautiful.

Nino carefully put the thin golden chain around his neck and felt the pendant resting on his heart. It was slightly chilly at first touch but warmed to his body fast. It felt comfortable around his neck just as if it belonged there. And even if it felt heavy in his hand, the weight almost didn't register when worn around his neck.

It was possibly the most beautiful piece of jewellery he owned as well as his most expensive one. He didn’t know what to do with it. It was probably smarter to keep it in his bedside drawer. But the comfortable weight around his neck reminded him so much of Ohno. Also, he felt comfortable and safe when his fingers traced the smooth surface. It was as if Ohno was here to protect him. Therefore he decided to wear it from now on all the time. That was probably exactly as Ohno wished for as well.

Nino closed his hand around the key praying silently for Ohno to be safe wherever he was right now.

\--

Jun watched Ohno when he came to a stand beside him and bowed low.

"My prince," he greeted, and Ohno shook his head.

"Please be comfortable," he mumbled and watched Jun - his old friend and military advisor - as he did so.

"Is the key safe?" his father asked, and Ohno shrugged.

"As safe as it can be," he answered and watched his father leave seemingly content with his answer. The old man left just as Sho entered, a worried look on his face.

"Do you think it was smart to hand it to your lover?" Jun asked when he was sure they were the only three people left in the room and Ohno closed his eyes as the pain of leaving Nino so vulnerable and alone came rushing back to his mind. He knew it wasn't the best option, but most people didn't know of his acquaintance with that little human. So he was sure that as long as they didn't meet, Nino was safe and the key with him.

Also, who was better at protecting that artefact than somebody who didn't know what it was and how to use it?

"Perhaps not smart but the best I can do right now. Nino will make sure it is safe and in return, it will protect him whenever he might stumble across someone of our realm as everybody will know he belongs to me." It was after all his family's heirloom and belonged rightfully to the life-partner of the king - to Ohno's husband or wife.

"But...," Sho began, and Ohno shot him a hard glare.

"I know you aren't happy with my decision, but I won't discuss it with you. It is my decision to make not yours. It is safe with Nino. Now, Jun, tell me about the situation at the front," he demanded ignoring Sho who nodded - even if he apparently wasn't pleased - and shook the younger from his momentary shock. Jun hurried over to the desk where all the maps were laid out to explain what Ohno had missed in great detail.

Ohno tried hard to concentrate on Jun’s explanation. But he still was angry at Sho. He wasn’t used to the other questioning his decisions, and he didn’t get it. Nino had all the right to have the key. It was not as if anybody could open the medallion and take it out. So they had no use. It was only decorative right now and showing people who they were. Ohno would be glad if people didn’t recognise him directly on the battlefield so it only helped.

\--

That Sho wasn't happy was an understatement. He had left Ohno and Matsumoto alone after Ohno didn't spare him a second glance and it was clear that he wouldn't change his mind. He didn't have anything against the relationship between Ohno and that human - even if he couldn't hide the fact that he would have been happier if Ohno had chosen someone of their realm. Ohno was delighted and that was what was important after all.

Sho just thought that it was foolish not to protect that key better. They were his soldiers and should have the honour of protecting it. Also, it would be better if they could get a hold of it and try using it if they had to.

Sho sighed when he entered his chambers and threw off the heavy dark red coat that described him as the personal royal adviser. He wanted their kingdom to be safe at any cost! Even if it meant going against Ohno's wishes, Sho would do it. So he had to come up with a plan to make sure this human won't lose the key, and they were able to get a hold of it whenever needed.

 

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Jun asked, and Ohno nodded grimly.

"I want this to end soon. I don't know why the Darkness was able to creep up on us so easily. We should have realised it sooner and done something to stop it."

Jun agreed silently. Ohno was right, but the old king had been too weak and saddened by the loss of his beloved wife to do anything and by the time they had realised it had been almost too late.

"It's not your fault, Ohno-san," Jun said and was relieved when Ohno smiled for a tiny moment. It was true after all. Nobody had known or could have known that the old general had been poisoned by the Darkness and held back valuable information from them.

They had only realised how bad it was when their first town had fallen victim to the shadows and Ohno had mourned each loss as if he was at fault. At that time he went to the human world to call back all of those that were loyal to them for help, and it was then that he met Nino - the little human he lost his heart to almost instantly.

It was good, Jun decided, Nino made Ohno happy, and happiness was important in their fight against the Darkness so that they won't lose to it.

All of that had happened almost a year ago. Now finally, their soldiers were trained and prepared enough to try and defeat the Darkness and Jun hoped they succeeded fast. He would do anything to make sure that there wouldn't be any more deaths if he could help it.

"If you are, so hell bound to join us, I would advise you'll try to sleep early. We will move out with the sunrise."

"Of course, thank you, Jun. Could you send for Masaki before entering your chambers to rest, please? I need to have a word with him before we go."

"Of course. Good night, Ohno-san."

"Good night, Jun."

\--

Masaki entered the room just a few minutes later and bowed his head shortly.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to ask you a favour, to be honest, Masaki. Please know that you can deny it if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"Of course. But I don't think that will happen. So don't worry."

Ohno smiled at the earnest expression Masaki wore and relaxed slightly. "Can you keep an eye on Kazunari for me? You can appear in his dreams, right? Or is it impossible because he is human?"

"I can try. But it is easier if I knew Ninomiya or had something that belongs to him." Ohno hummed in understanding and stood to rummage through a drawer.

"This hair band is his. He gave it to me when I helped him paint his room, and I forgot to return it," he explained sheepishly when Masaki giggled.

"Forgot on purpose or accident?" he teased with a twinkle in his eyes and grinned more broadly when his words managed to make Ohno blush.

"He also has the medallion. At least I hope he'll wear it. So it should help." Masaki blinked in surprise but nodded. That would most definitely help him.

"I might be able to connect you both in your dreams then as well," he proposed, and Ohno nodded slowly.

"Perhaps I'll ask you if I think it's safe. I don't want to put Kazunari to danger. Not more at least than I've already done."

"I understand. I will do my best!”

"Thank you, and I want you to know that I trust you to take care of my lover.”

"I will keep an eye on him. I promise. If this is all, I should go. Jun reminded me to make sure not to prolong my stay."

Ohno laughed and stood as well before following Masaki out.

"That's his way of making sure that I'm a good boy and head to bed early. I have to be careful that he won't smother me when we are on the field. He thinks I'm not careful enough or even stupid enough to deny a command from him.”

Aiba grinned and bowed slightly when they were outside. "Yes, Jun can be scary," he answered while Ohno agreed amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohno and the others left early the next morning, and Masaki watched them with a frown. He was worried for Jun and Ohno as well as all the others that were now leaving to go to war. Masaki hoped that they all would be fine and survive. He sighed from his place at the windows and then straightened when he heard people approaching. Luckily for him, it was only a few staff members, and he smiled brightly at them relaxing his stance again.

“Good morning, sir!” they greeted, and he frowned a little at that greeting before a giggle of one of the woman made it clear that they were teasing him. They knew how much he hated that title after all. He liked being close to others. 

“Good morning,” he replied with a bright smile when they giggled again. He watched them leaving and let out a little sigh. He was worried, and he couldn’t understand how anybody would not be. Masaki looked once again at the travelling troupe and decided then that it was probably time for breakfast for those that were not about to go to war. He should appear there to appease his father.

They all had to be careful that none of them fell prey to the shadows. Least of all his father. Masaki was worried that otherwise all that Ohno had built in the last few months if not years before would get destroyed. With a shake of his head, he hurried to the dining hall where the royalty would be.

Masaki despised some of them, not all. Not all were able to fight like the old king or Sho or himself. Sho was indeed told by Ohno to stay here and keep their estate rolling the best he could. Masaki was not able to fight since he was prone to illness since he was young and had a weak body. Of course, the king was too old. But there were men inside the castle who were too scared or thought too highly of themselves - the battlefield was unworthy for them.

His unique talent to travel through dreams made Masaki a too easy target for the forces of the Darkness as well. He wished it was not like that, but sadly he couldn’t change it. So Masaki would do whatever he could to make sure that he was of help for the ones away and that meant looking out for their kingdom and the human lover of Ohno. He hadn’t been able to create a bond with the boy yesterday night, but Masaki hadn’t thought he would be able to do that so quickly.

It was possible that the boy hadn’t slept at all that night and without him sleeping he wasn’t able to appear in his dreams and explain to him what was happening.

Masaki sighed when he finally entered the hall and plastered a smile on his face when he felt eyes on him. He greeted the people already there and sat on his place beside Sho on the long table.

\-- 

“You are late”, Sho mumbled when Masaki sat beside him, and Masaki looked up for a moment.

“Or you are just early. I watched the others leave and prayed for their safe return. So I hope that excuses my absence,” Masaki explained and Sho huffed a little before he nodded. Of course, that was an excuse he couldn’t deny.

“I think we all hope that they will return in victory and good health,” Sho mumbled and went silent the moment the king appeared. They greeted the man silently and waited until he sat down and they could begin with their meal.

“Sakurai-san I hope that you will be able to connect with the general while he is away,” the king suddenly said, and Masaki blinked while Sho nodded and bowed his head slightly.

“Of course. I will do my best,” Sho promised, and the king nodded contently. The rest of the meal was done in silence and only after the king left did Sho and Masaki stand up.

“Please come with me,” Sho asked, and Masaki hummed in agreement.

“Of course. We should talk about what to do,” he agreed readily and nodded at the staff that appeared to clean up the tables. Masaki followed Sho’s long strides to his conference room and tried to decide if he should tell him of Ohno’s plea for him to look after Nino or if that would worry him more.

“What is worrying you?” Sho asked, and Masaki blinked a bit before he shook his head.

“Nothing. I am only concerned about the others. I don’t understand how this all could have happened,” he explained and leant against a free chair in Sho’s office. “Aren’t you worried about them?”

“I am. But I also don’t understand why Satoshi wouldn’t use his power to ban them into another world, into another universe or whatever,” he mumbled, and Masaki frowned.

“Because that doesn’t solve anything, Sho,” he explained and shook his head. “We have to compromise with them. This world is a mix of shadows and light normally. Satoshi knows that as well. The old king banned the shadows, and it didn’t do any good. They are back and stronger than before. So it’s not a solution!”

Sho frowned profoundly and then rubbed his face. He couldn’t understand Masaki’s or Ohno’s perspective. Not really. They were creatures of light with only good intentions. The creatures of the Darkness were the complete opposite, so they weren’t able to live together in peace. At least he didn’t think so. They weren’t humans who had both inside themselves. They were different. They were better than those!

“Will you be able to connect to Matsumoto?” Masaki asked when he realised that Sho wouldn’t be on his side in this matter and the older nodded.

“Yes, we were able to rebound yesterday. Our bond will be strong enough for now,” Sho explained thoughtfully. He didn’t know how long it would last, but he hoped that he would be able to see Jun again before it had gotten too weak. But it should be possible.

“That is good. I will try to connect with Satoshi as well. But it might be hard. Satoshi tends not to sleep enough for the dreams to connect when he is stressed and worried. And I think he won’t allow himself much rest.”

“I will talk to Jun about that. I am sure he can make Satoshi rest enough for you to talk to him whenever you need to.”

Masaki smiled when he thought of Jun’s stoic way of handling their troupes. He would do fine. “Thank you.”

“Do you know anything about this Ninomiya?” Sho asked suddenly, and Masaki was happy that he didn’t flinch at the careful look the other shot him.

“I only know as much as you do. Satoshi doesn’t talk much about him. He never took Nino with him to our world to show him around. I know that he didn’t want anybody to know him as long as the war is going on,” Aiba said carefully and relaxed when Sho sighed disappointedly with that news.

“I hope that Satoshi knows what he does,” Sho mumbled, and Masaki nodded. He was sure that Ohno did what he thought what was the best for them all.

\-- 

Jun came to a halt beside Ohno and Ohno smiled softly at his earnest face. “Everything in order, general?” he teased lightly.

“Yes, the men are a bit nervous, but I think that is normal,” he mumbled, and Ohno nodded. Jun was right, and he really would love that they didn’t have to do this.

“I see. I hope everything will be fine. Perhaps I’ll be able to talk to them, and we don’t even have to fight and can help with the rebuilding of the towns that were destroyed,” Ohno mumbled, and Jun frowned as he looked at him. It was clear that Ohno didn’t believe in his own words any more than Jun did. It would be great without question but also quite impossible.

“Do you think we might be able to talk?” Jun asked, and Ohno shrugged.

“We will see. It won’t be easy that’s for sure. But we have to try our best, ne? For our world as well as all the other ones,” he whispered and thought about Nino for a moment. Ohno wasn’t sure that the Darkness would stop with their kingdom and even if the key was safe for the time being, he couldn’t be sure that there won’t be a sorcerer that would find a link to the human world or any other world. And then everybody would be in great danger.

“We won’t arrive today, so there is enough time to think about how to open any discussions with them,” Jun promised and squeezed with a bit of difficulty Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno grinned and gripped Jun’s arm to make sure that he won’t fall off his horse and nodded.

“And you will be by my side?” he asked making Jun laugh a little. 

“All the time. Don’t worry, Ohno-san. I am on your side and will help you the best I can. I promise that I won’t stagger in my belief into you and your doings.” Ohno relaxed slightly on his horse and nodded thankfully. He was always worried about what the others thought about his decision.

Ohno knew that most people wouldn’t understand why he left the key with Nino and not with anyone in their kingdom and half of them won’t accept it either if they knew. But it was good to know that at least Jun accepted his decisions.

“Are you mad at me as well because I gave the key away?”

“I believe that you had your reasons and I trust them,” Jun said earnestly, and Ohno nodded thankfully.

“I promise you, I thought long about what to do with it, but it did make the most sense,” Ohno promised again, and Jun grinned at him for a moment.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Ohno-san. I am nothing more but your humble servant,” Jun reminded him gently and Ohno shook his head.

“Before all, you are my friend,” he disagreed, and Jun laughed a little. They both had different takes on this thing, but that was okay.

\--

Nino was tired. He knew that he should have tried to sleep again after he had awoken alone in the cold bed but he hadn’t been able to. It wasn’t the first time that Ohno had left in the middle of the night. Ohno had done so often. Also, they usually didn’t spend the night together. Ohno had always said that he had all the time in the world to get closer and spend the nights later and Nino had readily accepted.

It was also very nice to think that Ohno loved him so much to leave him any and all the freedom he wanted. He loved the other very much because of it.

But yesterday night he hadn’t been able to fall asleep again. Usually, that wasn’t a problem, but yesterday it had felt so final. Nino had thought that he had seen Ohno for the last time and that thought hurt more than anybody could probably understand.

He took the little pendant in his hand tightly and closed his eyes, praying that Ohno was okay and that they would meet each other again soon. He was scared for the older man, so much. A shiver ran through his spine as he saw a big group of men on horses and on foot tracking down a well-managed path. The sky was slightly lilac, and the sun was blood red in the air. The men around him were grim and focused on their way down the earthen path, down the hill they were on to what looked like a wasteland. He wanted to yell at them to stop, but no sound would leave his throat. He looked around confused and then he blinked. He was back in the room designated to change clothes in the hospital he worked at. He listened to the laughter and conversations around him when he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

“Hard shift?” the voice - Nino finally recognised as Nakai’s - asked and Nino nodded noncommittally. Yes, his day had been hard, and he was more than happy to be able to go home finally. There had been many emergencies Nino had to take care of, and he had also been running around twice as much as the rest because he tended to forget things today. Only because they were short staffed had he been able to stay today otherwise his supervisor probably would have sent him home already to get some rest before he made a huge mistake.

“Yeah, but I can finally go home,” Nino replied belatedly and finally began changing into his everyday clothes. He grabbed the necklace for a small moment and was able to breathe freely once again. Nino said his goodbyes to his colleagues and left the hospital to get a coffee from the small coffee shop just across the street for his way home where he crashed almost immediately to bed. He needed sleep, desperately. Without realising he took hold of the pendant again when he fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nino looked at the pendant in the lamplight of his bedroom and smiled a bit at the beautiful shimmer of the key inside. He didn’t get why the key was inside the medallion, and he moved it around in front of his eyes. The dried flowers moved around but regardless of how he moved the necklace the key inside seemed to be in the forefront and stand out. It sparkled in the light and Nino didn’t know why. There weren’t any diamonds on it at all. 

It seemed as if the key itself was catching the light. It was beautiful, Nino thought, and he was happy to have something like that to remember Ohno while he was away. 

“War, huh?” Nino asked himself and closed his eyes worriedly. He wished for Ohno to be safe. But could there be anybody who was safe on the battlefield? When Ohno told him all about the upcoming war, he had wanted to ask him to stay there with him and not go back to his world. But he knew that was selfish. Ohno loved his folk after all, and Nino never wanted to keep him from something Ohno thought he had to do. He just wished that he would be able to help.

“Be safe,” he whispered into the silence and darkness and kissed the pendant once before putting off the lights and laying back into his bed. 

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep Ohno still buried in his thoughts. He wanted to be there for him. Nothing more. 

—

“Sho may I ask you something?” Masaki said and entered the study of spoken man. Sho looked up with a frown on his face and Masaki sighed a little. It hurt to see Sho worried all the time. He knew that Sho was mostly worried because of the advancing shadows and all that happened in their kingdom right now but still…

It would be better if Sho would relax a bit more. Being like that made people more open to dark thoughts and that was something that shouldn’t happen right now. 

“Of course. What can I do for you?” Sho asked and put away the papers he had been looking over. He pointed to the two cushioned chairs in the corner and Masaki smiled thankfully when he made his way over to that space. With a deep sigh, he let himself lean against the cushions and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“You seem tired. Didn’t manage to catch enough sleep tonight? You know that you have to look after your health, Masaki,” Sho almost scolded but Masaki could hear the worry in his tone. 

“I’m a little tired. But it’s nothing big. Today I walked the gardens and the streets to talk to a few people. I just arrived back to the castle.”

“Still…”

“Sho! I appreciate your worry, but it is unasked for so please could you not. That’s not why I’m here. You have enough other things to worry about already so please don’t put that on top as well. I’m fine. Just tired. Nothing a good night’s sleep can’t heal. And I will sleep tonight!”

Sho still watched him for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he nodded. Masaki relaxed again in his seat, and they fell silent for a moment as there was a knock, and a maid brought them something to drink. 

“Thank you,” Masaki smiled brightly at her, and she blushed a bit before doing a curtsy and leaving the to men alone. Masaki took a sip, and Sho shook his head amused. 

“You shine so brightly…” he mumbled, and Masaki laughed out loud.

“It wouldn’t help if we all were as gloomy as you,” Masaki answered and put the cup back on the table. He rested his chin on a hand and looked Sho over slowly. 

“What brings me back to my visit. The town is worried about the prince leaving the castle. They are worried that the darkness is right in front of their houses. Which, of course, is silly. It’s not that close. But I worry about it.”

Sho hummed in agreement. Fear was the worst that could happen right now. Or at least almost the worst. The worst would be an outright panic. 

“I managed to calm them down a bit. Satoshi just left so that the Darkness can’t creep upon us. But fear and resentment in their hearts might invite it more easily. I’m not sure what we can do to avoid that.”

“Satoshi shouldn’t have gone,” Sho mumbled, and Masaki rolled his eyes. Sho might be right somehow with his words. But in the end, Satoshi's decision to make, and for one Masaki thought it was the right one. Satoshi wasn’t the man to let others fight while he was safe up here in hiding. Masaki couldn’t help but think fondly of the other and his views. 

“We don’t know that. Satoshi might be the only one to be able to defeat them or make them agree to a treaty…”

“It isn’t in their nature to talk, Masaki!”

“We don’t know that,” Masaki disagreed silently and sighed as he took the warm cups in his hands again. The warmth helped him to stay calm and focused. 

Sho observed him silently and shook his head. Masaki always had a soft heart. He wanted that all were treated equally and believed in the good of everybody. Something that nobody else could do as he did. 

“I hope you are right,” he said in the end and watched as Aiba emptied his cup. 

“I believe I am Sho. Do me a favour and try to come up with something to raise the hope in people’s heart. Don’t hide in this dark chamber all the time. Satoshi entrusted us to make sure that everything will continue as normal as possible here. Just as if he was away in one of the outer cities to pay a visit.”

“But he doesn’t,” Sho whispered. Worry was deep in his heart. He worried for Ohno, for Jun and all the other soldiers and their friends. He had hoped that they could settle this all like their ancestors did hundreds of years ago. But that power was lost to them, now more than ever. 

“They will be safe if we pray for them. Good night, Sho. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow,” Masaki said, and with a warm touch to his shoulder, he left Sho alone in his rooms. He hoped they would manage to preserve everything for Satoshi’s return. 

—

Ohno looked at the stars and sighed as he looked around him for a short moment before his eyes fell back to the twinkling stars above them. It was eerily quiet at the moment so deep into the night. He knew that they were safe. Or as safe as you could be in such a place. 

Jun had put up posts of people to make sure that nobody would creep up to them so that they were able to sleep and rest for tomorrow. But Ohno couldn’t sleep. He felt strangely hollow out here in the open and almost alone. What a strange feeling to feel when you knew there were hundreds of people around him and Jun at his side. He looked at the younger man who was sleeping on his bedroll. He had come to this place just a few moments earlier as he had one of the first shifts. Jun had never been able to be fully awake until at least one hour after opening his eyes. Ohno shook his head in amusement at the memories of Jun early in the morning. The stoic man was almost cute in those times. 

Jun had purposely left him out for today because he was the prince after all and more vulnerable as the other ones and Ohno was able to create the link to Masaki with ease which was important for them. 

But he couldn’t sleep. Not yet. His body was tired, but his mind was fully awake. His hands wandered to his neck to fiddle with the medallion which usually rested upon his heart. He had had it since his mother died when he was still a child. Now it wasn’t with him anymore, but he knew it was safe with Nino and would keep him safe. But it always calmed him down when he could play with it. 

He groaned and closed his eyes again. A picture of Nino came up in front of his eyes, and he felt the calmness wash over him as he remembered his little lover. He wished he was able to take him into his arms right now and watch him sleep. So the only thing he could do was finally lying back onto his bedroll and fall asleep to the pictures of his lover.


End file.
